<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>violet by vagarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305434">violet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius'>vagarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sunset colors [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition, Aged-Up Character(s), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, day 2: memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:59:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the untimely death of his father, Madoka becomes responsible for the Ikaruga family home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Madoka/Ikaruga Misumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sunset colors [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a3 nsfw week: valentine's edition day 2: memories</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madoka is thirty-five when he returns to the family home.</p>
<p>The grass along the front entrance has yellowed from the summer heat, and the once-blue decorative pond has been covered by fallen leaves and twigs. The edges of the roof above the entryway have rusted with age. Madoka can't remember the last time he stood in this entryway without a heavy heart.</p>
<p>The lawyer had handed him the key on Monday. He pulls it out of its envelope now, then inserts it in the lock. The door clicks.</p>
<p>The trees rustle. A heavy <em>thump </em>resounds from the stone walkway.</p>
<p>Madoka turns. His brother's hair has been swept upward by his descent, like he's an angel fallen from the sky. Even pushing forty, he moves almost exactly as he had at nineteen, body unimpaired by something as benign as age. "Nii-san," Madoka greets. He keeps his expression carefully blank. "I thought I told you I'd take care of this."</p>
<p>"I want to help," Misumi replies.</p>
<p>The dead leaves shift over the water. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Misumi nods.</p>
<p>The hard lines of Madoka's expression melt away. "Alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last time Madoka was at the family home, he was twenty-seven and leaving for good.</p>
<p>The cherry blossom trees had just shed the last of their petals, leaving the roads covered in pink and white and the occasional brown, from the earliest-falling flowers beginning to wilt.</p>
<p>Deciding to move out after university was easy; finding a good time to leave had been hard. But God Troupe was still going strong, and Kamikizaka-san paid a generous wage. Along with other work, saving enough money had been easier than Madoka initially imagined. The Ikaruga home had been fully paid for long ago, so his father would have no financial reasons to call him back.</p>
<p>It was time.</p>
<p>With his last box of belongings held in one arm, Madoka placed his key on the low table with the other. His father sipped his tea.</p>
<p>"You don't need to leave," his father told him.</p>
<p>Madoka stopped before the door. "I do," he said, without looking back. "I really do."</p>
<p>He walked out into the wooden hallway, and didn't stop until his feet hit the cherry blossoms once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They clean out the bedroom first.</p>
<p>Their father was never one for knick-knacks. Other than the occasional book, the only things they find are clothes. Madoka sets the books aside, and starts loading the clothing into the plastic bags he brought. Misumi solemnly follows. At one point, Madoka comes across a necklace, out of place among the tie pins and spare buttons. He holds it up for Misumi to see.</p>
<p>"Who do you think it belonged to?"</p>
<p>His brother shrugs, uncharacteristically quiet. "Our mom, probably. We never met her."</p>
<p>Madoka drops the gold chain into a bag, along with the rest of the clothes.</p>
<p>"What should we do with the sheets?" Misumi asks.</p>
<p>Madoka grabs the duvet off the bed, bunding it up in his arms. "Aren't we just throwing it out with the rest of the stuff?"</p>
<p>Misumi's fingers twitch. "But…" he starts.</p>
<p><em>Oh, </em>Madoka thinks. "Father died in the hospital," he explains. "These are nothing but used sheets."</p>
<p>"Okay," Misumi says. He picks up another bag, and holds the opening out toward Madoka.</p>
<p>Madoka drops the duvet inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only a few days after his brother ran away, Madoka's father emptied his bedroom.</p>
<p>The sheets on the bed were quickly stripped away, the minimal belongings thrown in the trash. Furniture was picked up the same day. By the time Madoka arrived home from school, the room was completely bare.</p>
<p>Madoka snuck into the room that night, and sat down on the wooden floor.</p>
<p>There had been life in this room, once. A life, so easily swept away, like leaves in the wind.</p>
<p>Alone in an empty room, Madoka cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat a quick lunch together, before moving onto their father's office.</p>
<p>Unlike the bedroom, the office is bursting at the seams, stacks of papers spread throughout the room, scribbled notes taped onto the walls. Madoka starts by peeling the notes off from the leftmost wall, while Misumi pulls open the first set of filing cabinets. Along with more plastic bags, they each have a box beside them, ready to pack any of their grandfather's old things that their father had been hoarding.</p>
<p>Madoka quickly throws out the notes on the walls, before rifling through the loose piles of paper on the desk. He quietly slips his father's papers alongside the notes. His handwriting is easy to identify, although most of it has been angrily scratched out, or even torn. Inside the desk, he finds various pens and other stationary. He sets them aside for the time being.</p>
<p>When Madoka turns around, he sees Misumi frozen on the floor, a script clutched in his hand. Madoka slowly walks over, and squats down beside him. "Nii-san?"</p>
<p>"Jii-chan's handwriting," Misumi mumbles. "Just gathering dust."</p>
<p>Madoka nods slowly. "That's why we're taking them."</p>
<p>"I miss him," Misumi continues.</p>
<p>Madoka hums.</p>
<p>One, two, three moments later, Misumi turns and falls forward, his forehead landing heavily on Madoka's shoulder. "I never liked it here," Misumi whispers. "But Jii-chan made it bearable."</p>
<p>"He did," Madoka agrees, sitting down fully.</p>
<p>Misumi's head slides down to his chest. "I'm sorry for leaving."</p>
<p>Madoka wraps his arms around his brother. He breathes in his presence, just as delicate at thirty-seven as it was at seventeen, at twenty-two.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Madoka whispers back. He tightens his hold. "I'm sorry you had to stay for so long."</p>
<p>Misumi curls closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, the two of them lean quietly against Madoka's childhood bed, the dissipating summer heat leaving the air pleasantly warm. After sorting through the office, the two of them had done a quick sweep of the other rooms, but as expected, they were already emptied some time ago. In the morning, they'll strip Madoka's bedroom and the kitchen, then lock up the house until it finds use once more, if at all.</p>
<p>An entire home, packed away in a weekend.</p>
<p>It makes Madoka feel small.</p>
<p>Misumi sighs beside him, still in his day clothes. He hugs his knees to his chest, head angled to face the open window. It's surreal, seeing Misumi's skin shine in the moonlight, his sunset eyes gazing somewhere far away.</p>
<p>Madoka's hands clench in his pajama pants, before he can reach out and break the illusion.</p>
<p>Misumi reaches toward him instead, and gently pulls one of Madoka's hands away from the fabric to hold it in his own. "Madoka?" he whispers. Madoka exhales shakily.</p>
<p>Misumi's hand is warm, like Madoka always imagined it'd be. His fingers are the slightest bit longer, the skin around them rough and calloused. Madoka squeezes, half-expecting Misumi to evaporate into the air. Instead, Misumi squeezes back. "Madoka?" he repeats.</p>
<p>"Why," Madoka chokes out, "why did you come back?" <em>Why are you here?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>You hated it here.</em>
</p>
<p>His brother leans forward, his sunset eyes drooping fondly. "Because I wanted to help Madoka." His other hand reaches up to cup Madoka's cheek. "I always wanted to be close to Madoka."</p>
<p>There are better ways to go about this, Madoka thinks. Ways that involve them back at their apartments, in their separate beds. Ways that lead them anywhere but back here, where the pain of their pasts is ever-present.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was inevitable, that they'd end up like this.</p>
<p>His brother's breath ghosts over his lips, and Madoka takes only a second to breathe himself before closing the gap.</p>
<p>His brother's lips are dry but warm, like sand on a sunny beach. He kisses Madoka slowly, like Madoka's the one made of air. Madoka's lips part under Misumi's as he exhales, and Misumi's tongue delves forward like waves on the shore, licking wetly into Madoka's mouth, swiping over Madoka's tongue and teeth and lips. Madoka kisses him back just as wetly, and Misumi's grip slowly tightens around Madoka's fingers.</p>
<p>Like always, Madoka is pulled in by Misumi's gravity, like the tide by the moon. For the first time, he lets himself lean into it, his nose brushing against Misumi's cheek when he tilts his head. Misumi's hand slides to Madoka's heart, and for a single, earth-shattering second, Madoka wonders if his brother is going to push him away again. But then Misumi <em>tugs, </em>his fingers scrunched into the fabric of Madoka's nightshirt, and Madoka topples into Misumi's lap like water spilling from a glass. Madoka's knees land on either side of his brother's hips, his free hand bracing himself on his brother's shoulder.</p>
<p>The hand on Madoka's heart begins to wander, sliding down his stomach and around his waist, before settling at the small of Madoka's back. Misumi's other hand loosens its grip, his palm shifting until he can lace Madoka's fingers between his.</p>
<p>When they finally pull back enough to breathe, Madoka absentmindedly reaches for his overnight bag at the foot of bed, pulling out the bottle he packed when he thought he'd be sleeping alone. He doesn't realize the implications until he's staring back at Misumi, the bottle dropping out of his hands and onto the floor. "Um," Madoka tries to explain. "Uh…"</p>
<p>Misumi only giggles, his arm sliding around Madoka's back to pull him closer. Madoka's breath hitches at the warm length pressing against his thigh. "Who knew Madoka would be so prepared~" Misumi teases, pulling their intertwined hands to his lips. He turns them, then kisses the back of Madoka's hand. "… Not that I mind."</p>
<p>Madoka nods slowly, his heart still fluttering at the sight of Misumi's bright eyes, half-lidded and shining in the moonlight. He leans his forehead against Misumi's. "I need to get up, then," Madoka replies.</p>
<p>Misumi laughs, kisses him once more, then lifts Madoka onto his feet with him. Madoka doesn't have time to feel awkward as Misumi immediately starts undressing, pulling his shirt over his head and pushing his pants to the floor. Madoka follows, unbuttoning his nightshirt halfway before throwing it off, and only hesitating for a moment before doing the same to his shorts.</p>
<p>When Madoka looks up again, Misumi is already sitting naked on the bed, legs hanging from the side of it. Madoka takes one step forward, then two, then props one of his knees onto the mattress. He takes a deep breath before pulling the other knee upward, his body sliding into Misumi's lap. Madoka gasps when his cock presses against Misumi's stomach, and nearly misses the sound of the lube bottle opening. After a few moments, slick fingers trace over his entrance, Misumi's other hand sliding under his thigh. Madoka trembles.</p>
<p>"I can open Madoka up, right?" his brother murmurs.</p>
<p>Going this fast probably isn't normal, Madoka knows. Most people would keep kissing, or touching, or getting used to each other. But Madoka already finds himself relaxing, his hips rocking back toward his brother's fingers, and his arms resting comfortably over his brother's shoulders.</p>
<p>He always wanted to be close to Misumi, too.</p>
<p>"Yes," Madoka murmurs back, lips brushing against his brother's hair.</p>
<p>"Okay," Misumi whispers, then leans forward to latch onto Madoka's collarbone. He pushes his finger inside him, gently curling when he reaches the knuckle. Madoka melts against his brother, letting Misumi take his weight fully as he continues to push into him, a second finger quickly joining the first.</p>
<p>Madoka groans quietly as Misumi scissors his fingers apart. Misumi bites down on his collarbone in response, and thrusts his fingers more harshly. Madoka groans again.</p>
<p>At some point, Misumi leans the slightest bit away, nudging Madoka's face up with forehead. Madoka's eyes blink open, and Madoka idly wonders when he even closed them. Then his brother pushes in a third finger, and Madoka's mouth falls open around a moan, his eyelids fluttering shut again. His brother's damp breathing is loud in his ears.</p>
<p>"Is Madoka ready?" he asks. He twists his fingers, and Madoka stutters on a gasp.</p>
<p>"Please," Madoka answers. He shakes as Misumi pulls out, both his hands sliding to hold Madoka by the hips. Madoka leans sideways to grab the lube from the bed, then squeezes some onto his fingers, before slowly, slowly reaching down. He pauses. "Can I?" he questions.</p>
<p>Misumi nuzzles his nose against his neck. "Of course~"</p>
<p>Madoka shifts backward on Misumi's lap, then wraps his hand around Misumi's cock, spreading lube along the length of it. Misumi growls, his fingers tightening on Madoka's hips. Madoka strokes him a few more times before letting go.</p>
<p>Misumi swallows, his grips returning to something a little less bruising. "Sorry~" he chimes, but his voice is shaky and rough. "Is Madoka still ready?"</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Madoka arches his back upward, shifting until the head of Misumi's cock brushes against him. Misumi swallows again, then slowly pulls him downward.</p>
<p>Madoka whines as he's filled, the stretch hot and overwhelming. He wills his thighs to relax as he lowered, his brother whimpering loudly when Madoka finally bottoms out. Madoka hesitantly shifts his hips around the intrusion, his breath hitching when his brother's grip tightens once more. He slides his arms around Misumi's neck before shifting again, leaning his weight onto his shins. He lifts his hips.</p>
<p>Madoka inhales sharply as Misumi's cock drags inside of him, and his breath leaving as a shaky moan as he drops back down, the fullness no less overwhelming. He lifts and lowers and again, and again, whining as he struggles to find a rhythm. Misumi continues to whimper underneath him, his forehead pressed against Madoka's collarbone.</p>
<p>"Nii-san," Madoka pants. "I can't – "</p>
<p>"Shh," Misumi soothes. "Let me~"</p>
<p>Gently, Misumi lifts Madoka by the thigh, pulling Madoka up and off him. Madoka gasps at the emptiness, his legs trembling as Misumi's free arm wraps around him. He turns the two of them on the bed before laying Madoka down on the sheets. Madoka's legs fall open when Misumi settles over him. Misumi's hands return to Madoka's hips, carefully shifting them upward so he can line himself up once more.</p>
<p>Madoka groans as Misumi pushes inside again, his hips picking up a steady pace as he fucks into him. Every few thrusts or so, Madoka's stomach will spark with pleasure, his whole body twitching at the sensation.</p>
<p>Misumi pants above him, sweat shimmering on his skin. Madoka stares at him, and nearly misses the hand sliding up the back of his thigh until Misumi pushes Madoka's knee up toward his chest. His other hand slides toward Madoka's cock, and Madoka chokes at the added pleasure, blinking back tears as Misumi continues to thrust into him.</p>
<p>"Madoka?" Misumi questions, when he notices the tears. He gently lowers Madoka's leg, his hand reaching up to cup Madoka's cheek once more. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Madoka blinks, more tears spilling from his eyes. Misumi swipes them away with his thumb. "Don't stop," Madoka mumbles.</p>
<p>"But – "</p>
<p>"It feels good, Nii-san." He punctuates his statement with a roll of his hips, whimpering as he does so. Misumi's hips unconsciously jerk forward. "Please."</p>
<p>Misumi exhales, then leans closer, soft lips meeting Madoka's own. He starts to move again, grinding roughly into him, while his free hand smooshes itself between their stomachs, fingers wrapping around Madoka's cock. He strokes Madoka as best he can, and licks into Madoka's mouth as his thrusts grow more erratic. The heat in Madoka's groin peaks.</p>
<p>Madoka lets out a sob as he comes, spilling warm and wet between them. Misumi quickly follows, moaning loudly as he pulls out and releases onto Madoka's thigh. Madoka whimpers at the additional warmth, sticky on his skin.</p>
<p>Misumi's weight drops onto him. For a moment, the two of them stay like that, Madoka slowly being crushed by his overheated brother, cum drying on their skin.</p>
<p>Madoka realizes he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
<p>Eventually, though, Misumi rolls off of him, grabbing Madoka's towel from his bag and wetting it in the sink a room over. Madoka giggles while Misumi wipes him off, and curls neatly into his brother's arms once he's clean. Misumi holds him like it's easy, and maybe like this, it finally is.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I got to be close to Madoka," Misumi whispers, as sleep washes over them.</p>
<p>Madoka, briefly, remembers an empty room. A life, swept away.</p>
<p>He snuggles deeper into his brother's hold. "I'm glad I got to be close to Nii-san, too."</p>
<p>Misumi snores.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to be able to stay this way.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the early afternoon, Madoka locks the door to the family home.</p>
<p>Misumi walks him to the train station. On the platform, he shuffles his feet.</p>
<p>"Madoka," he starts, "have you decided what to do with the house?"</p>
<p>Madoka plays with the zipper of his bag. "Not yet."</p>
<p>Misumi looks down and away, eyelids falling over sunset eyes. "Would you want to move back in together?"</p>
<p>The clock hanging in the station ticks on, second by second. At twenty-seven, Madoka thought he had left that place forever. At thirty-five, he still returned.</p>
<p>"Maybe," Madoka answers. The announcement for his train rings out on the loudspeaker. Impulsively, he opens his bag, pulling out the envelope the lawyer had handed him. He passes it to his brother. "Either way, I think you should keep the key."</p>
<p>"Madoka – "</p>
<p>"See you, Nii-san. I'll let you know my answer soon."</p>
<p>His train arrives at the platform.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>